whitmorefandomcom-20200214-history
William Maddox
William Maddox, or known as William 'Bill' Maddox is one of the main protagonists in Whitmore, and one of the main characters. Bill Maddox is a Werewolf. He is a part of Kol's pack, the Grayson Pack. He has a mysterious past. His whole family is dead, but no one is sure why other than Bill himself. Bill is the last living member of the Maddox family, which consisted of George Maddox, Juliet Maddox and his younger sister Katie Maddox. Bill was born in Whitmore, Seattle in 1998 on November 17th, this makes him 19 years old in present time. His family consisted of a father, a mother and a younger sister. He is the oldest sibling in his family. And at the night of the death of his whole family, he also almost died. But the killer was a werewolf and he had slaughtered his whole family including him however he had bitten him, turning Bill into a werewolf himself. He then tracked down the werewolf that had slaughtered his whole family and found out that he resided in Whitmore and that his name was Noah Jackson, Noah pleaded for his life but Bill murdered him triggering his werewolf curse. The things he remembers from that night still haunts him in his sleep. He is the only witness and the only remaining family member of the Maddox family. Yet no one has been able to find him in these past years as he disappeared from Whitmore, changed his name and now moved back after creating a fake life of his own. He now lives as Bill Maddox and not William Maddox. There is not much known information about Bill to tell about his past history, he sure is a mysterious person with a secret. Personality Bill is naturally good-natured and kind-hearted. He is affable, loyal and thoughtful. He has a tendency to be socially awkward and quirky, being considered a college student dork. Bill can be naive and stubborn. He tends to overlook highly probable risks and take his chances. Though initially distressed and overwhelmed regarding the complications and dangers being part of the supernatural presents, Bill eventually came to terms with and accepted his new identity as a werewolf. He also eventually shows maturity in realising the necessity to take a stand about his situation and the responsibility to keep the people close to him safe. He also does his best to retain his humanity even though he already has triggered his werewolf curse, he is apologetic to the person he caused harm to. He does seem to be traumatised from the death of his family as he is very closed off and does not like to share anything personal about him, especially his family. He rarely talks about his family but will often mention his younger sister, Katie as she meant a lot to him. Trivia * He was Katherine's minion for a period of time. * He has insomnia. * He has PTSD from traumas of the car-accident. * His best-friend is Kol. * He is close friends with Luke. * He drives a 1969 Boss Mustang. * He is majoring in Physical Education and History at Whitmore College. Appearance William is described as having straight, dark brown hair with the right side of his part covering his eyebrow. Bold eyebrows and unique eyes that feature his heterochromia. He is tall and fit, with a lean build. He is a 6'0 tall guy. He shares a resemblance to his sister, people who saw them as kids always thought they were twins. He has a slightly pale, restless face with high cheekbones with a sharp jawline. Bill's style is very neutral, he likes to wear dark-toned or warm-toned clothing, whatever colour that suits him. He likes to wear a combination of button-up shirts and jeans or a bomber jacket, with clean sneakers. He always pairs his jeans off with a belt. He sometimes like to layer his clothing, wearing vests with shirts. He also wears a few piercings, he has three piercings. Quotes "I joined Kol’s pack at free will, and I happened to enjoy his company as a friend and werewolf." '- ''Bill discussing about their friendship to Katherine. '"You used me. God you're ridiculous. You used me!" '-'' Bill exclaimed to Katherine.'' '''"You definitely had fun last night, was he a treat?" - Bill teasing Athena. Name The name Bill is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Bill is: Nickname for William 'resolute protector' often used as an independent name. Maddox is a mainly male name in use in English speaking countries derived from a Welsh surname meaning "son of Madoc." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Protagnoists Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Whitmore Gang Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolf Category:Maddox Family